


Cuddles

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [4]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female/Male Roommates, Semi-Romantic, Still Platonic Female/Male Relationship Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Mark is a childish Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

(Y/n) is eating her freshly cooked bacon on the couch, watching reruns of a random show, when she hears Mark stumble out of his room, flopping onto the couch next to her. (Y/n) looks down at the sleepy man who is using her thigh as a pillow. He nuzzles into her, making an adorable sleepy sighing noise. She brushes his dark hair out of his face and he looks up at her, eyeing her bacon.

(Y/n) rolls her eyes with a smile before feeding him a piece. "What are you doing up, Mark? You went to bed an hour ago."

He finishes what's in his mouth before responding. "Couldn't sleep. What are YOU doing up?" He pokes her in the leg like a small child.

"Not tired. And waiting for videos to upload. That's also a thing." (Y/n) sets the now empty plate on the table and sets her head in her hand as she watches Mark in his own little purgatory of being awake and sleeping. Sensing he's being watched, Mark pinches (y/n)'s leg, causing her to yelp. He laughs and looks at her betrayed reaction. "What the hell?!"

Mark sits up and rubs his eyes, murmuring out his answer. "You were watching me and I didn't like it."

When he doesn't get a response, he peeks at (y/n). She's giving him an adoring smile and he leans his head on her shoulder. She pets his hair. "You're like five years old right now, Mark."

He mutters his answer into her neck. "Come cuddle with me."

"I can't. I've got videos to take care of." Mark whines and (y/n) scoffs. "Don't give me that! They're YOUR videos!"

"Don't care. I want cuddles."

"I've gotta check them." (Y/n) makes a move to stand but she gets anchored by Mark's arms wrapping around her waist. "You dick, let me up!"

"Nnnnno!" He gives her a quick squeeze. "I want you to cuddle me."

(Y/n) sighs. "Okay. Fine. But let me finish with the videos and clean up." Upon hearing this promise, Mark releases her and flops on his side on the couch, grumbling into the cushions. "You're such a turd." She enters the recording office and leans over the chair to check the videos. They're done so she closes YouTube and puts the computer into hibernation. When she returns to the den, the television is off and the plate is gone as well as Mark.

He comes up behind her and turns her around, taking her hands and walking backwards into the bedroom. "We haven't ever slept in the same bed together."

"You're right. We haven't." Mark flops onto the bed and opens his arms, his eyes already closed.

"C'mere. Help me sleep."

(Y/n) crawls into his arms and has her face buried in Mark's chest. She looks up after a moment to see his brown eyes staring at her. "...What?"

Mark very gently runs his fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful."

(Y/n) feels herself blush furiously and is suddenly extremely thankful for the darkness of the room. But at the same time, she's in a dark room.

In a bed.

Alone.

With her extremely handsome roommate and best friend.

She buries her head again and says, "Shut up and go to sleep," albeit it's muffled greatly.

Mark can make it out however and he chuckles. "Whatever you say, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not getting this up sooner and sorry it's still short as balls! Rehearsals and school have been kicking my ass. But here you go! Have a budding romance! But we've gotta ease into things. Can't have make outs all over the place.


End file.
